loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
365
“'365'” is LOONA’s lead single for the upcoming mini-album #. It was released on December 13, 2019 at 6:00pm (KST) through online music platforms. Description Korean ‘365’는 오랜 시간 동안 이달의 소녀를 기다려 준 팬들을 달의 마음으로 365일 비춰주겠다는 메시지를 담은 팬송. 이달의 소녀와 팬들의 소중한 만남이 이뤄질 ‘프리미어 그리팅 – 밋 앤 업’ (PREMIER GREETING – Meet & Up)에서 최초로 무대를 선보일 예정이다.10Asia. “이달의 소녀, 오는 13일 리드싱글 ‘365’ 발표…그리팅에서 무대 첫 공개 (LOONA to release Lead Single ‘365’)” 2019.12.10 English “365” is a fan song with a message that LOONA will shine as moonlight for 365 days to the fans who waited for them a long time. The song is a poetic R&B ballad based on a piano instrumental. Its first stage was showcased during 'LOONA Premier Greeting: Meet & Up'.cΔsker (@caskerbox) “LOONA to release Lead Single ‘365’.“ Twitter. 2019.10.09 Lyrics |Kor = lyrics|HyunJin|현}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|올}} 한 걸음마다 너에게 간단 lyrics|HyunJin|현}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|올}} 떨림을 담아 lyrics|JinSoul|솔}}/lyrics|Choerry|최}} 이렇게 우린 운명처럼 lyrics|YeoJin|여}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} 우리가 만나 한 걸음마다 lyrics|YeoJin|여}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} 쌓아갈 시간 lyrics|HyunJin|현}}/lyrics|HaSeul|하}} 이럴 운명을 알았다면 lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|Chuu|츄}} 나아가고 또 멈출 곳은 내겐 너뿐이니까 늘 너의 마음속 You 넌 나의 중심 |Rom = lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} han georeummada neoege lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} gandan tteollimeul dama lyrics|JinSoul|JS}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} ireoke urin unmyeongcheoreom lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} uriga manna han georeummada lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} ssahagal shigan lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|HaSeul|HS}} ireol unmyeongeul arattamyeon lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Chuu|CU}} naagago tto meomchul goseun naegen neoppuninikka neul neoye maeumsok You neon naye jungshim |Eng = lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} With each step, lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|Olivia Hye|OH}} Nervously heading towards you lyrics|JinSoul|JS}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} Like this, like destiny lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} The time that we’ll collect lyrics|YeoJin|YJ}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} With each step together lyrics|HyunJin|HY}}/lyrics|HaSeul|HS}} If I had known this destiny lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Chuu|CU}} The only place for me to move forward and to stop, for me it’s only you Always in your heart You, you are my center }} Gallery Promotional Images LOONA 365 cover art.png|"365일 달의 마음으로" (Like the moon that shines 365 days) Behind The Scenes 365_BTS_1.jpg 365_BTS_2.jpg 365_Go_Won_BTS_1.jpg 365_Go_Won_BTS_2.jpg 365_HeeJin_BTS_1.jpg 365_HeeJin_BTS_2.jpg 365_Choerry_BTS_1.jpg 365_YeoJin_BTS_1.jpg 365_YeoJin_BTS_2.jpg 365_Yves_BTS_1.jpg 365_Yves_BTS_2.jpg 365_HyunJin_BTS_1.jpg 365_HyunJin_BTS_2.jpg 365_ViVi_BTS_1.jpg 365_ViVi_BTS_2.jpg 365_HaSeul_BTS_1.jpg 365_HaSeul_BTS_2.jpg 365_Oliva_Hye_BTS_1.jpg 365_Olivia_Hye_BTS_2.jpg 365_Chuu_BTS_1.jpg 365_JinSoul_BTS_1.jpg 365_JinSoul_BTS_2.jpg 365_Kim_Lip_BTS_1.jpg 365_Kim_Lip_BTS_2.jpg 365_Chuu_BTS_2.jpg 365_Choerry_BTS_2.jpg 365_BTS_3.jpg 365_BTS_4.jpg 365_BTS_5.jpg 365_BTS_6.jpg Links Official * ARTICLES: ** * TEASERS: ** Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Executive Producer: '''BlockBerryCreative * '''Original Title: “Candles” * Original Publishers: The Kennel AB / Universal Music Publishing AB / EKKO Music Rights (powered by CTGA) * Sub-Publisher: Universal Music Publishing Korea * Lyrics by: * Composed & Arranged by: , , * Recorded by: Min Seong Soo @ doobdoob Studio * Vocal Directed by: ''' * '''Background Vocal by: (MonoTree) * Digital Editing by: '''Jang Woo Young @ doobdoob Studio / Jung Yura * '''Mixed by: @ KLANG Studio * Mastered by: @ Videos Music Video= :TBA |-|Teaser= |-|Audio= |-|Music Video (4K Vimeo MV)= :TBA Trivia * A few hours after its release, “365” charted at #1 on iTunes’s Top Songs chart for the US. This made LOONA the second K-pop girl group to peak at #1 on US iTunes’s Top Songs chart (following after BLACKPINK).Soompi. “LOONA Becomes 1st K-Pop Girl Group to Reach No. 1 on Both US iTunes’s Top Songs and Albums Charts” 2019.12.13 ** This also made LOONA the first K-pop girl group (and the second girl group in general) to reach #1 on both US iTunes's Top Songs and Albums chart (after peaking at #1 for the Albums chart with [X X] in October). The only other girl group to do this was Destiny's Child. * SUB Hwang Yubin, “365”’s lyricist: Writing explained. * The title of the lyrics’ first draft was “Moon’s Orbit”. * LOONA told the lyricist what messages they wanted to transmit to the fans, Orbits, through this song. * The name of this track is pronounced “삼백육십오” (Sambaekyuksipo) in Korean. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: Team Subbits Navigation pt-br:favOriTe Category:2019 Release Category:Song Category:Digital single Category:LOONA Category:Hash Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye